


Do It All The Time

by xxelle_velocityxx



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 1980s, Blood, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Ship Ryden, M/M, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxelle_velocityxx/pseuds/xxelle_velocityxx
Summary: 1980's au, Dallon works as an accountant in a major bank. I don't know how else to explain this except for the fact that the mafia gets involved and a whole lotta shit goes down.Prologue will make sense later I promise.(Also on Wattpad)(Also also I added the "I don't even ship ryden" tag because I thought it was funny)(Also also also I don't ship any of these ships besides like Gerard and Lindsey, Dallon and Breezy, etc.)
Relationships: Breezy Weekes/Dallon Weekes, Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Keltie Colleen/Ryan Ross, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 3





	Do It All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy i guess oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1980's au, Dallon works as an accountant in a major bank. I don't know how else to explain this except for the fact that the mafia gets involved and a whole lotta shit goes down.
> 
> (Also on Wattpad)  
> (Also also I added the "I don't even ship ryden" tag because I thought it was funny)  
> (Also also also I don't ship any of these ships besides like Gerard and Lindsey, Dallon and Breezy, etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the format is all fucked up right now, i dont usually use ao3 so sorry that everything is repeating and stuff

"It's gonna be okay..." A shaking voice called out to the small figure kneeling on the ground.  
"Mommy's gonna tell them everything she knows, and then we can go home, and have dinner," The mother said with a cautious smile.  
The child looked up at her mother with a mix of pain and fear in her eyes. She tugged softly on the chains binding her to the dirty pipe. She whimpered, her aching wrists too much for her to handle. Surrounded by darkness, and a promise that couldn't be fulfilled, she began to cry.  
"No, no, sweetie, don't cry!" The mother whispered, panic growing evident in her voice.  
"The bad men aren't gonna hurt you, baby."  
At the word "hurt", she began to tremble the slightest bit more, to which the mother pleaded,  
"No, no, remember, we have to keep quiet, okay angel?"  
The child tried following her mother's order, but each second spent in the pitch-black basement, the one with the dead rats in the walls, the one with the mysterious stains sunk deep into the molding carpet, the one where the neighbors were convinced that they heard screaming in the dead of night- drove her even closer to snapping.  
Her lip quivered dangerously, her eyes threatening to spill tears at any moment.  
The mother took in a shaky breath and started gently speaking words of comfort to her child. With each word she spoke, she felt the child relax.  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in.  
"Just try and rest for now, and it'll all be over soon."  
The sound of her daughter softly dozing off in the corner reassured her. One of them was going to make it out alive. She was going to make sure of it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
She woke up with a start when she heard the voice.  
Yelling from upstairs.  
Before she had the time to process anything, a familiar cry rang out from right next to her.  
Her heart stopped.  
All movement within the house ceased.  
Calm before the storm.

A second passed before an expression of sheer panic broke out onto her face. She lunged for her child, only making her scream more.  
A sharp pain stung both her wrists when she moved for her daughter, still handcuffed. Disoriented, she fell and her face struck a sharp object in the dark, still wet. She couldn't process what her body was doing. The only thing she could think of was her daughter.  
Uselessly, she tried calming the child down, but the wails grew louder and louder until she was screaming with her.  
The door slammed. The noise stopped.

"What did I tell you..." A sly voice called out.  
"About making noise..."  
Silence.  
The owner of the voice came into view.  
Staring directly into the mother's eyes with a slight grin, he continued.  
"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you spoke?"  
She stared into his dark brown eyes, speechless.  
His expression went cold.  
So she started counting.  
"10." She thought.  
He quietly approached her, his hand reaching for something in his pocket.  
"9".  
He knelt down by her, asking,  
"You not gonna answer me, princess? A shame."  
"8".  
"I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way."  
"7".  
When he revealed the small pistol he was cradling, the daughter cried out,  
"No!"  
Without hesitation, he slammed the butt of the gun into the side of her head. She fell silent.  
"6".  
"Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to give you one more chance. Wanna talk to me?"  
With all the courage she could muster, she looked directly into his eyes.  
And spit into his face.  
"5".  
The man paused for a moment, then let out a sadistic laugh.  
"That's all you got?"  
"4".  
His short figure leaned to the side as he began loading the gun.  
"You know why this is my favorite gun?" He snarled.  
"3".  
"Because when it hits its mark, it always provides a good show."  
"2".  
"Any last words?"  
Silence.  
"Have it your way."  
"1".


End file.
